Teams
Although playing solo is an option, Wrath of Kythrian is intended as a team game. Teams allow players to work together, build on the team lands, protect eachother and make war on other teams. There is no limit to the number of teams you can belong to or create. There are two positions on a team: Member and Captain. Member Members of a team get full use of team land so long as any single Captain is online, but any land that they claim is their own private land and is not usable by other members. Members cannot invite, kick, promote, disband or make war or peace on other teams. Captain A team can have many captains. Captains get full control over team lands including the ability to rename, set privacy and grant ownership to other teams or players. Captains can invite new members, kick members, promote members to Captain, disband the team and make war or peace on other teams. War In war there is always an aggressor and a defender. The team declaring war is the aggressor and is in full control over the state of the war, they can make peace again at will so long as at least 24 hours have passed since war was declared. The main impact wars will have on players is that any attack made on a member of an enemy team will be counted as a Player Killing attack despite the players attack mode (with the exception of Capturing Players). Players killed in war are considered casualties of war and only half of normal karma penalties apply, and the defenders receive no penalties at all. See Karma Offline Protection Team lands only receive offline protection when all team Captains are offline. Offline protection will stop anyone from making changes to the land while the Captains are offline including team members. It is important to ensure that at least one team Captain's playing times coincide with your own when picking a team. Chat Teams receive a private chat channel accessible only by their members. Death Player Killing results in the dying player losing their team position. They will need to be invited/promoted again by surviving players in order to regain their position. If a team Captain dies, they will lose their captain status as well as their team membership. If all team captains are dead, a team member will be promoted at random to Captain, and if there are no team members left alive the team is destroyed! Any lands owned by the team at this point will lose their offline land protection. Team Commands Team Commands *Team Create Command - Creates a new team with the given name. Costs 2500 credits *Team Disband Command - Disbands your team *Team Invite Command - Invites a player to join your team *Team Promote Command - Offers a player a promotion to team captain *Team Accept Command - Accept the invitation to join a team, or the promotion to captain offered by your team *Team Cancel Command - Cancel the invitation or promotion to the given player *Team Kick Command - Kicks a player from your team *Team Resign Command - Resign as team captain *Team Leave Command - Leave your team *Team War Command - Declare war on another team *Team Peace Command - Cancel your war on another team *Team List Command - List all members of a given team, or your own if team is omitted *Team Primary Command - Sets which of your teams is displayed next to your name in chat messages Category:Features